


Of Tied Souls and Crystalline Magic

by Storm_Buji



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Naruto
Genre: Character's and Relationship's Subject to be Added to, Fuuinjutsu, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Tattoos, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Magical Theory, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Reincarnation, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: The Marilith deamon attack from Niflheim may not have succeeded in killing the young Crown Prince, but it had succeeded in waking a true demon of old, a very, very protective demon. Setting off a chain reaction none of the Astral's expected, for here walks the Chosen King among men with power older than the Astral's themselves.‘Why are you so adamant about figuring this out Kit?’Noctis paused, he fingers dropping from a book spine as he thought, and he frowned. ‘I want to know.’ He dragged his fingers through his wild hair, ‘I don’t know how to explain it. I just want to know.’Edit 4/29/19: The Yr Aderyneira Discord link. https://discord.gg/4FQ5gBC





	Of Tied Souls and Crystalline Magic

_Th_ _e soul. It is an infinite energy that has been studied and researched and tested, yet nobody understood it. It didn't matter that Magiologist's had studied the soul for as long as their profession has existed, the soul was a mysterious force of energy that could not be solved._

_There was, however, one thing that they knew for certain. That whenever a body dies the soul doesn't, there have been multiple accounts of the same soul energy all in different places. Proven facts and tests that show reincarnation does, in fact, exist._

Noctis slammed the book shut, irritation crowded his features as he glared. The book was yet another that just spoke of theory, nothing that would help him. He glared at the book cover 'T _he Magic of the Soul by Sunther Hull'_ Noctis snarled.

While Sunther Hull was a renowned Magiologist, he was also very, very wrong about the soul, souls could in fact die, the energy could fade or be absorbed, sometimes, it was even eaten. The soul was not an immortal energy, nothing in this world was immortal, not even the gods.

There was a stirring in the back of his mind, followed by an echoing sigh. 'Just put the book up Kit, glaring at it is not going to help us.' Noctis snarled yet followed the instructions, Kurama was right.

'I don't understand Kurama, how did this happen?'

There was a sigh, 'I don't know Kit. I don't know.'

Ten years ago Kurama was awoken, it was bound to happen when his soul tie was in danger of death, for ten years ago to date Noctis was attacked by the Marilith. He was able to escape the attack without a scratch thanks to Kurama's intervention, although he didn't get away without problems.

One such problem was that Noctis _remembered_ . He remembered what he shouldn't, and the only thing he could think of as a probable cause was the tie between his soul and Kurama's. Yet nothing, _nothing_ , else he thought of made any sense.

Another problem was the Chakra, one was his actions, the last was Kurama.

The Chakra he could handle, in fact, still having his Chakra made his life just a little easier to deal with.

His actions however, how could he be expected to act like a child when he had never known how? He was a war veteran and a Hokage, a leader, an orphan, he was driven to succeed no matter what, to protect all he could.

Apparently that showed, the first fight he had with Gladiolus Amicitia, his sworn Shield, was bad. Noctis had seen all the openings the man's choice of weapon gave him, and he had proceeded to kick the Shield's ass. He had been seven.

Kurama was another problem entirely. Noctis had released Kurama after fourth Shinobi war, once there was no threat of the Bijuu being used as a weapon, he had figured out how to set the fox free without the price of death being dealt.

Noctis had thought he had found every shackle tying the Bijuu to him, so waking up after the Marilith attack to find a very annoyed and angry fox sitting in his mind had not been fun, although Kurama had mention more than once that he was glad it was no longer a sewer.

That itself had been a new one, Noctis had long gotten used to the fact that his mind was a sewer, a representation of his life growing up. So when he had gone to face the Kyuubi and have an actual conversation with him, he had not be expecting the Crystalline room he found himself in.

When Noctis brought up his thoughts on freeing Kurama again, he had shrugged his furry shoulders and told him to wait until he was older. Kurama then mention that at least it was comfortable in there this time, and it was true. He had no cage or shackles holding him down, the room was warm and the floor was soft.

Noctis spent a lot of time there when he was stressed.

'Why are you so adamant about figuring this out Kit?'

Noctis paused, he fingers dropping from a book spine as he thought, and he frowned. 'I want to know.' He dragged his fingers through his wild hair, 'I don't know how to explain it. I just want to know.'

There was a hum and another stirring, 'Wake me when there's bloodshed to be had Kit.'

Noctis held in a snicker and continued browsing the shelves of the held Magical knowledge, so much to learn so little time. If only he could make some clones and not get asked a lot of questions.

Noctis paused and blinked, he could make clones, what was he thinking. He could make a few have them henge and set them off to learn the other things he's been pouring over. His shoulders dropped, for as much as he was proclaimed a genius he was still so stupidly oblivious.

And wasn't that a contradiction? He was a stupid genius, that was so... him.

There was a cough behind him and Noctis turned, "Hullo Father."

Regis was a good King, he wasn't the best leader, nor a horrible father. Like it wasn't like Regis neglected him, it was just, he was so awkward, their entire relationship was just, so awkward.

Regis nodded, "Ignis said I would find you here." His eyes skimmed over the books Noctis had been pursuing, a frown pulled at his eyes. "I see soul magic has caught your attention," Noctis shrugged absently. "I do hope you know that curiosity can lead to dangerous situations."

Noctis nodded, and started to fib, "I was just really going in order." He pointed down at a few shelves, "I've already read all the books down there." It was true. Almost, there were still a few books down there he had yet to read.

Regis blinked at him, "I see, and what is it that caught your attention on Magical theory?"

"The theory part." Noctis shrugged, tugging out another book this one bigger than his forearm. _'Wi_ _nd Magic. Practical Theory on the Lost Art. By Regina Rustle.'_ It was another thing he was looking into, trying to figure out how to pass off his Elemental Chakra as Magic, so far it was slow progress.

Regis stifled a laugh, his had coming up to run through his gelled hair. "I see." His eyes glinted, "Well you might want to bring that with you, we have a Galla to get ready for."

Noctis groaned and dropped his head forward, "Can I bring two?"

Regis laughed at him, and prodded him out of the section. "Just one, you're expected to dance at this one."

Noctis cried out in horror, "No!"

Both Kurama and his Father laughed at him.


End file.
